fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahashi Hikaru
Takahashi Hikaru (高橋ひかる Takahashi Hikaru) is the most powerful Emerald-Make Mage,Mastering Hundreds of Spells and Being able to do both types of Emerald-Make,Dynamic and Static Types.He is The First Emerald Mage and the Originator of the Emerald-Make,by Studying Elements of Emerald,He learned how to make it.He is the elder brother of Drake Hikaru __TOC__ Appearance His eyes,hair,eyebrows are emerald,and has light skin.He Has a spiky hair..Often Looking Serious as he is Serious,but rarely/few times looks happy.He Is also muscular. Teenage Differences He Has a Shorter hair,and got a Wound from a katana at his cheeks.he Is also Less Muscular but he is a little,he looks like he is ready to fight,but sometimes he is not really even ready. Personality Mature,Serious.A Traveller and Hunter with no permanent home,when caught up in situations that may make a fight,he says he'd rather fight than thought and commonly starts the fight.He Likes to fight fair and square,but when his opponent cheats,then he'll cheat.With friends,he's not that serious,and tries as much as possible to have fun. Childhood,Teenage and Meeting of his Brother As 11 Years Old,His House had a house robbery,everyone died,except for him and his brother.He known only one magic,Emerald Sword,it was the first magic he knew,he killed the robbers.He Is also the youngest and first wizard on the whole Hikaru Family.He Saw His Brother Died by a stab,but the truth is,he used the magic he knew,Ruby-Make:Clone,and Escaped the house. Teenage And Thus,He Started Learning Magic as he noticed it would be useful for protection but as he got boastful of his powers,and having some other people insulting him,he scares them by showing up that he is a Emerald Mage.He Doesnt like being social,and grew up with it. Meeting of his brother As He Was Travelling (X789) He Met a Man that looked exactly like his brother and that man said "Brother???" and Takahashi Replied "Drake!?!" and They Met and Hugged each other.Takahashi said "B-But you were Dead.."Drake replied "That was My Magic:Ruby-Make:Static Clone.That wasnt me." Takahashi Said "Youre..a Mage...a Ruby Mage..What Type of Magic is That!?!. Drake replied "Lost and Caster Magic" Takahashi said "W-Wow,Youre almost powerful as me" Drake replied "Youre a Mage too??But what magic do you use?!?" Takahashi said "Emerald Magic,also Lost and Caster Type" Drake said "We're the Hikaru Mage Brothers!" Takahashi said "Yeah right,W-Wait.But Why'd you leave me alone? Huh!?!" Drake Said "I-I'm Sorry,I just wanted to survive." Takahashi Said "And you didnt even tell a thing!" Drake Said "S-Sorry."Takahashi said "Its fine,as long as we're together." and They Continue their adventure Magic and Abilities Emerald-Make (エメラルドの魔法のモデリン,エメラルドメイク, Emerarudo Meiku) is a Caster Magic,involving the creation of objects using emerald.Takahashi is the most powerful Emerald Mage,and uses both types,Dynamic and Static.He is The First Emerald Mage and the Originator of the Emerald-Make,by Studying Elements of Emerald,He learned how to make it. Abilities *He has Physical Durability,and good at No-Magic Fights. *Has Increased Detecting Skill/Senses Creatures at a Farther distance *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed Spells: Known Dynamic Spells he uses *Emerald-Make:Phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu):In This Technique,Takahashi makes a Human-Sized Phoenix. *Emerald-Make:Dragon (ドラゴン Doragon):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Dragon made out of Emerald. *Emerald-Make:Tiger (虎 Tora):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Tiger. *Emerald Make:Cheetah (チーター Chītā):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Fast Cheetah (Often used for chases) *Emerald Make:Werewolf (狼 Ōkami):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Werewolf *Emerald-Make:Giant (巨人 Kyojin):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Giant,one of the hardest techniques,adding more magic power makes it faster.It also has long durability,nearly Emerald Shell's Durability. *Emerald-Make: Dynamic Clone (ダイナミッククローン Dainamikkukurōn):Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Takahashi can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,He Can Use Additional Power to make it faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Harder than the Static Version,but it casts faster. Known Static Spells he uses *Emerald-Make:Rapid Fists (迅速な拳` Jinsokuna ken):In this technique,Takahashi Rapidly makes Emerald Fists *Emerald-Make:Emerald Floor (エメラルドフロア Emerarudofuroa):In this technique,Takahashi turns the ground to a slippery emerald surface (Just Like Ice-Make Floor,Only less slippery) *Emerald-Make:Emerald Blade (エメラルドブレード Emerarudoburēdo):In this technique,Takahashi makes a sword (See Photo On Infobox) *Emerald-Make:Armor (鎧 Yoroi):In this technique,Takahashi makes a armor,for himself or another person (See Photo on Infobox) *Emerald Shell :(シェル Sheru):In this technique,Takahashi can sacrifice himself to seal a creature with the highest quality and strongest type of emerald.His Body Turns to the Emerald shell itself. *Emerald-Make:Hammer (ハンマー Hanmā):In this technique,Takahashi makes a hammer to use as a weapon. *Emerald-Make:Cannon (キャノン Kyanon):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Emerald Cannon that can fire emerald balls. *Emerald Blast (ブラスト Burasuto):In this technique,Takahashi blasts emerald,if it hits,the person is trapped,and takes damage. *Emerald-Make:Razor (かみそり Kami sori):In this technique,Takahashi makes a spinning Razor that can make a instant-kill to normal people *Emerald Make:Swords Blast (剣ブラスト Ken burasuto):In this technique,Takahashi makes many swords and blasts it towards the enemy/opponent *Emerald-Make:Gun (銃 Jū):One of the hardest techniques.One of the techniques that uses many magic powerIn this technique,Takahashi can make any Gun he wants but takes 2-10 Minutes of time,depending on the gun.He Can Use Additional Magic Power to Make Faster,Even for 10 Seconds.The Emerald Gun Works exactly like a real gun. *Emerald-Make:Clone (クローン Kurōn):Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Takahashi can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,Similiar to Emerald-Make:Gun,He Can Use Additional Magic Power to Make Faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder *Emerald-Make:Emerald Fist (エメラルドの拳 Emerarudo no ken):In this technique,Takahashi covers his fists with emerald,making it make more damage *Emerald-Make:Emerald Kick (エメラルドキック Emerarudokikku):In this technique,Takahashi covers his Legs with emerald,making it make more damage and kicks at the opponent/enemy. Category:BurnAssassin Category:Caster-Mages Category:Mages Category:Molding Magic User